


As Long As I Have You

by GreenPhoenix3



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Like dive into sad, Other Bots are mentioned but not tagged, Sad Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix3/pseuds/GreenPhoenix3
Summary: Life is not about what you're doing, but who you're doing it with.Happy Valentine's Day?





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> One: this is based off of the AMAZING song Cecily Smith by Will Connolly
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVkq9bnq4U8
> 
> Two: This was made instead of me sleeping. So it is not beta read. I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Three: I don't own Hasbro, it's characters, the songs I used for Bumblebee's radio, the song this is based off of, I just own the sorrow I got from thinking of this.

Bumblebee glanced at his comrades as they enjoyed the highgrade energon found in the raid. There was a Decepticon seeker ship that arrived on Earth and that attempted to send a message to Megatron. Once Windblade caught their signal, Optimus, Jazz, Wheeljack, Arcee, Hot Rod, Ironhide, and Bumblebee went to take care of it. It was a challenge at first, Vehicons may not be the best warriors, but numbers do come into effect after a while. Still, it became a victory. Now everyone was celebrating, even the human soldiers and Optimus watched with smiles as Wheeljack and Ironhide threw uninhibited insults back and forth. Which gave Bumblebee the chance to sneak out. He quietly edged to the covert exit of the base. He relaxed when he was in the hallway alone. He tried to get out earlier but, Ratchet forced everyone that got back into check-up. It was annoying, granted he did receive some nasty blows. Some say he had a bad habit of jumping in front of shots. Bumblebee said he just had a knack for being in the right place at the right time.

“Where are you going old friend?” Optimus’ deep vocals made Bumblebee stop. The exit was just a few kliks away.

 _Start your engines! This will surely be the race of the year!_ His radio crackled. Optimus stared for a bit, his intense optics boring into Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried staying his ground, but his digits kept twitching, Finally, Optimus nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

“Alright then, Bumblebee. But remember, we are robots in disguise.” Bumblebee nodded and jumped into his alt mode and raced off.

“Is he going to see her?” Bumblebee heard Burns’ voice, but he didn’t care. He was going racing. His finish line just so happened to be a person.

It was Charlie’s 20th birthday, and he had to see her. He wasn’t promised moments of peace, but Bumblebee prayed to Primus that he could just have this night off for her. He needed to see her. While finding his comrades, helping them settle, fighting threats that followed, and setting up a base with the human soldiers, Bumblebee learned that humans age. And in their age, they could forget. He knew deep down that she wouldn’t forget, but it still scared him. Yet, the fear quickly vanished as he came closer to her house.

The only difference to the house was the red camaro sitting in the driveway. His help did work. He rolled up next to it and admired how it looked cared for. But not in a possesive way, like it was a trophy, but like it was loved. It had Charlie’s signature all over it. He scanned it, and he could tell it had been used that day. He saw her fingerprints firmly on the steering wheel, he enhanced his olfactory senses a bit to imagine her oily yet feminine organic smell as she drove. Then another smell hit him. Something masculine. Bumblebee quickly turned off his sensors as he started overheating. The urge to transform into main mode and hide was overwhelming his systems. The garage opening made his processor halt. It opened to reveal the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Actually, he was sure this moment defined the word beauty. In the middle of the garage was someone familiar yet a stranger. Her dark hair was down framing her face that had spots like stars scattered over it. But he did notice how she lost some of the roundness to her cheeks. There was a good inch to her height and he noticed the new calluses on her hands. Yet, her eyes were still so dark and bright, which the sky blue dress she was wearing enhanced. Her beaming smile still made his systems freeze and overheat for a good milocycle. Bumblebee recorded that image, never wanting to forget a single detail of this moment, of her.

“Bee.”

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie tried not to keep her hopes up, but Bee always made her hope. The moment she heard Unchained Melody as a request from Junkyard Bug, her smile never left. Not even when Ron and her mom got her the sky blue dress for her birthday. Granted, it was simple a cotton dress that went to her knees and folded at her elbows. Better than her previous presents (the guide to aliens was not that funny Ron but nice try). She was going to see Bee. So the moment she saw yellow pull up in the driveway, she left. She yanked the garage door open to see him. The relief at seeing a dented, but in one piece black and yellow camaro, knocked the wind out of her. She was only able to say one thing.

“Bee.” He immediately went lower to the ground, as if he had breath to hold. She was pretty sure he didn’t breathe, but it was so human, so him, that she laughed. “Come on in. We got time.”

 _There’s only you in my life._ A love song she heard over the radio crooned. Charlie shook her head as she closed the garage. The moment she closed it, she heard the signs of his transforming taking effect.

“You’re a smooth talker with your radio huh?” She turned, to see his back to her. Carefully he stretched, gears and vents whirring in satisfaction. It pained her to see the deep scratches, almost scars that littered his body, one notable one on the right side of his hip. When he turned, his eyes were bright and his antennas were up. But there was a small scratch on his face. She could tell it was recent. Despite seeing him fight, despite knowing and believing that he could fight any opponent that came at him, it pricked her heart that he had to.

 _Smooth Criminal._ Michael Jackson sang and Charlie let out a chuckle. Then, slowly, he bent down. When his hand came up, Charlie jumped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. She felt his warm metal cradle her close. She felt a rush of air, as if he exhaled all the pain of war as he got closer to her. She pulled back a bit to stare into his half-lidded weary eyes. As she carrassed the new scratch she noticed on his face, she realized, that despite this being her Bee, despite knowing and trusting him like no one else, he was different. Heck, she was different. She wasn’t the drowning in grief teenager anymore. She had grown into a woman that had an Associate’s in Mechanical Engineering, a full time job at Hank’s, and her own apartment (She was visiting for her birthday). They lived on, but never stopped missing each other. So in the garage, cradling his face in her hands as she did years ago, she said.

“I’m Charlie, Charlie Watson. I turned 20 today. Actually it’s my birthday. What’s your name?” She saw his jaw move upward as his eyes grew a bit brighter.

 _My, name, is,_ **_Bumblebee._ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh come on Bee! I know you listen to them.” Charlie insisted as he drove up the mountain.

 _Let me gooooooo! No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ Bumblebee turned off the song and he enjoyed the way Charlie’s nose scrunched up and her lips went inward, but he could feel her body shake from laughter.

“Well, that’s dramatic.” She ended up snorting. Bumblebee let out a chirp in offense, but he smoothly pulled into the cliff with an overview of the stadium. The Smiths had come to Brighton as part of their special tour to meet fans not from big cities. Bumblebee actually heard about it and knew she would want to see it. Granted, he still didn’t care for them. They weren’t Bon Jovi. He rocked out to some Bon Jovi during fights. Jazz prefered the artist Michael Jackson, and sometimes, their comms were fights on changing the music. It annoyed Ratchet, once or twice. Maybe more.

She stepped out when he parked. He transformed and stretched some more. He caught her wary glance and shot her a thumbs up. He knew the moment she asked him what had he been doing that she would worry. He wanted to lie, to keep her distant, but she rubbed his sigil on his steering wheel in such a gentle and patient way that it prompted him to tell her the truth. She never looked at him with pity. He knew the others would cast him glances when reminders of his age, or how he didn’t know Cybertron before the war, came up. It hurt a bit that his age was something to be pitied. But with Charlie, it was only concern for him. His age didn’t factor in. He sat down on the edge, his legs over it, giving him room to kick them freely. He patted the dirt next to him. Charlie shook her head, but there was a smile on her face as she walked over. He expected her to sit down, they were about fifteen earth minutes earlier for the concert. She didn’t. The breeze blew against her lightly as she stared at the stadium.

“You know Bee,” Charlie said calmly, a small smile on her face. She turned to him, her eyes gazing at him with a calm joy and peace that Bumblebee relaxed into. “Who cares what you’re listening to. It’s who your listening with.” She sat down and leaned onto his arm. Bumblebee would deny that his antennas went up and an error popped up about his systems overheating. A loud guitar riff sounded through the air, the vibrations from it shaking everything in about a 10 mile radius, but not Bumblebee. His spark vibrated in his chest as his overheating became a new warmth. Something unfamiliar but cozy emitting through a soft caress on one of his digits. Bumblebee glanced down to see Charlie leaning on him and holding one of the digits to the servo she was leaning on. It stayed there all night. Even when she got up and used his servo as what she called a dancing partner, she never stopped touching him.

“So,” Charlie teased as he drove her home. “Was it horrible? Absolute torture?” She asked, her eyebrows wiggling. His spark vibrated again as images of her smiling, laughing, singing along to the songs came to mind. Honestly, he could not think of a better moment, and if it took losing Cybertron to see this exact moment again, he would gladly give Cybertron up. Even if he was listening to the Smiths with her forever.

_I never, never, want to go home._

 

* * *

 

 

As time went on, as war raged on, love prevailed. In a week Charlie found them, and Burns reluctantly gave her a job as Ratchet’s assistant (everyone knew he pulled strings to get her that job but he vehemently denied it). It took a year and a close call with a bigger seeker ship for Bumblebee to gain the courage to ask what made her leave Brighton Falls. Why did she stay with them when war hung over their heads. She caressed his face, just like she did when they first met, covering her great seal job on the scratch he received on the side of his helm. Her answer almost made him open his spark to her right in the medbay.

“You’re my home too, Bee.” She understood and remembered what he said so long ago “I feel, whole with you.” He waited until that night to show her what that meant in Cybertronian standards. They stayed in his barracks for two whole Earth days.

Despite the threat of Decepticons growing ever closer, Charlie and Bumblebee always managed to put smiles on people’s faces whenever they were together. Most autobots and humans just saw close friends who played pranks on as the humans say, people with sticks up their butt. They bantered over music and their own healthcare. She was a worse mother hen than Ratchet when he got hurt, going so far as to berate him for an hour when he decided skipping rations was the best way to conserve energy. Bumblebee protected Charlie with every fiber within him. The poor soldier who decided to smack her butt as a joke, ended up being smacked through a window. No one touched Charlie for a week. But everyone always said that they were great friends.

But there were some who looked closer. Some, such as Ratchet, saw how Charlie would spend her extra hours recreating a Cybertronian voice synthesizer. Some (Burns) saw how despite the argument of not taking rations, she held tightly onto his digit. To some (everyone), it was clearly obvious that a mention of Bee made her smile brighter. Others (Jazz and Arcee) noticed how Bumblebee always kept up with the bands he said he hated but Charlie adored. Or the way he sought her out after every mission as if she disappeared (Ironhide wanted to scold the so called scraping youngling after he practically barreled down Ironhide to see her). Some of the bots (All of them) remembered that when the soldier flew through the window, it was during a special sensory update for Bumblebee’s age period. It enhanced certain, natural protocols. But only a few, very few (Optimus), could catch a glimpse of the two in their barracks dancing or simply leaning against each other as music played softly. Their serene faces shining as they looked at each other to simply soak in each other’s rhythm and heartbeat. It was usually the Smith’s or Sam Cooke that they were listening to.

 

* * *

 

 

Optimus wished he could cry. It might have eased the heartbreak within him. He thought killing Megatron would bring peace, that it might have ended the suffering. Then again, he wasn’t the one to kill Megatron. That fell onto the scout before him, standing in the bitter rain, as he sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking a stadium.

Megatron’s ship the Nemesis came into Earth’s atmosphere. Optimus had all of his forces focused on the ship. The human base was not prepared for Megatron himself to show up. One of the soldier’s civilian friends brought in a Decepticon minibot disguised as a cellphone. Megatron knew that hurting the humans and destroying the Autobot base would be a great loss to them. That plan became his down fall. The moment Charlie Watson’s body was found in the rubble, her spark gone, Bumblebee changed. Autobot, Decepticon, Cybertron, humans, nothing mattered to Bumblebee except his mission to kill Megatron. Optimus feared that it was all in revenge and hate. The way his optics turned red, his cold mentality to those that stood in his way (the moment he gave Hot Rod a warning shot to get out of his way shocked the whole base) and even his own pain. Optimus feared he lost his scout as well. Then they faced Megatron once more. Optimus would never forget the words he heard Bumblebee say to Megatron as he dug his blade deeper into Megatron’s spark, his optics glowing blue once more.

“You took my home, my peace, my love. I will never let you take anything from anyone else ever again.” His first words spoken in so long, were not to his sparkmate as they hoped, but to her killer (for he was not able to use it till they healed properly. Ironically that was not till the attack). But it seems, that the fact that Charlie Watson’s determination to give Bumblebee his voice, was the spark that woke him up from the hate that drove him. Still though, Optimus knew Bumblebee suffered. Killing Megatron won him nothing. Reviving Cybertron won him nothing. He lost his sparkmate, and nothing would bring that back. Optimus knew. He absentmindedly rubbed the small etching on his digit. Suddenly, Optimus heard a song play softly through the air. He recognized it as one of the songs Charlie favoured. A hologram of Charlie leaning against him, just like they used to in their barracks. It was a sad somber song, and for a minute Optimus feared the worst for his scout, but then the last line repeated itself till the song and Charlie’s hologram faded away.

_There is a light that never goes out._

“I miss you Charlie.” The wind carried Bumblebee’s broken whisper. “Because who cares what you’re listening too, it’s who you’re listening with.” Bumblebee whispered and his head lowered in utter defeat. Optimus approached Bumblebee and sat down next to him. He pulled Bumblebee against him. Bumblebee turned into him and wrapped his arms around Optimus. He felt the scout, his friend, his youngling, let out a howl of anguish that shook him more than the thunder of the storm. Still Optimus held him.

“Indeed, Bumblebee. Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for Bee's Radio
> 
> Endless Love-Lionel Richie  
> Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson  
> Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen (and now I can cross that off my bucket list)  
> There Is A Light That Never Goes Out- The Smiths
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
